Lord of lost causes
by q.feuille7
Summary: Ace and Sabo are two foster brothers who don't care about anything or anyone. They speak with their fists or not at all. They have long since been labled as lost causes. That is untile Luffy, a sullen orphan, gets dumped on their doorstep. He is everything that annoys them. and yet Somehow this litte boy is exactly what they needed. He teached them what it means to be a brother.


**Hey **** Its been two years since I wrote fanic wow. Anyway this started off as an idea for my book but it fit creepily well with one piece so I decided to change it, this chapter is JUST AN IDEA, I'm not sure if I'm going to continue, but I kind of miss sharing my work it makes my mind explode how many people read my last one (it is the best feeling ever,) Anyway this is just an idea I don't know if anyone is interested in this so it might be a one-shot.**

"Boys." Yelled an irritated voice, "get over here". Two boys emerged from the hallway. Noise of fighting and yelling followed them all the way. The woman grabbed the kid's upper arm and pulled him over.

"This is your new little brother." She said.

One of the boys raised an eyebrow unimpressed, "So?"

"So his names Luffy, he is going to be living with us for a little while."

The blond haired boy frowned, "Luffy? That sounds like a girl's name."

The woman ignored the last comment, "I'm not asking you boys to be nice, I know you're not capable of it, but for Christ's sake I swear if you tie him to the roof one time you'll be sleeping outside for a month."

The black haired one stared hard at his face, "he looks like a crybaby."

"Shut up, and at introduce yourself, can you two at least try to act civil."

"It's Ace, brat." The black haired one said coldly, cracking his knuckles disinterestedly.

The blond one fixed him with a long stare as he popped his bubble gum until the woman hit him upside the head warningly.

"Sabo." He said with equal disinterest.

Luffy looked down at the floor not willing to return the glares.

"Whatever," Ace said turning to walk away.

"Take him," The woman said roughly shoving him at the older boy. He frowned snarling back, "Fine. "He hissed dragging the kid along by his shirt.

"Be nice." She yelled after the kid.

He dragged the younger boy into a messy bedroom. It was small and cluttered. With two beds, one a twin and one a double. Besides that various clothes, books, and comics were strewn across the floor haphazardly.

The little black haired boy looked around as a moth eaten blanket came flying his way. He gave a silent yelp ducking down.

The boy sighed, "Don't drop it idiot, that's your blanket, we don't have any spare pillows so you'll just have to suck it up."

The little boy stared at him with huge unblinking eyes.

Ace crossed the room and punched his head harshly. "Stop staring moron it's creepy."

The kids was knocked to the ground but stayed silent. "Geez, freakin say something, your silence is creepier then you're staring." He raised his arm to punch the kid again just as the blond haired one entered the room.

"Aren't you supposed to be nice to him?" He questioned arms crossed leaning up against the door frame.

"Do you actually care?" Ace asked but lowered his fist all the same.

"No," Sabo shrugged, "but if you get me in trouble I will beat your ass."

Ace huffed in frustration but walked over to the bed in the corner and flopped down on it. "Like you could." He said disinterestedly.

Sabo frowned as he walked over to the kid who had curled into a protective ball bracing for a beating. The blond haired boy pulled the younger one up roughly.

"Alright kid, where's your stuff?"

He was met with two large chocolate eyes.

Sabo walked to the door and yelling out into the tiny house, "Dadan, where is this kids' stuff?"

"He doesn't have any." She screamed back clearly annoyed.

"Then what the hell do we do?"

"Let him borrow yours and shut up." She screamed back.

Sabo made a face and walked back to the kid. "Luffy did she say it was?"

The kid stared at him.

"Well Luffy, as that idiot so nicely pointed out your little vow of silence is getting annoying."

Said idiot on the bed sat up angrily, "Are you trying to pick a fight?"

Sabo thought for a second "Yes." He said distractedly, "But not right now, give me one of your shirts."

"Use your own damn shirt." Ace hissed back.

"Fine, but that means he's sleeping with you tonight."

"No way in hell." Ace articulated angrily, "Besides you have the bigger bed."

"Exactly, so shut up and give me a shirt."

The elder black haired boy huffed but stormed over to the dresser pulling out a worn shirt and tossing it over to the kid. He once again ducked letting it fly over his head and hit Sabo.

The blond kids face twitched in annoyance but he didn't complain. Instead he grabbed the boy roughly and shove the shirt into his chest.

"Wear this." He said clearly getting fed up.

A few awkward seconds passed with no movement before Ace got fully annoyed and hopped off the bed. "Oh my god kid do you not speak English?" He grabbed his wrist and pulled the little boy's shirt off pushing him over roughly so he could take the torn shorts as well, throwing them into a heap a few feet away.

"Wow Ace the nanny." Sabo teased slyly.

"I will kill you." Ace warned as he picked up his fallen shirt and threw it over to Sabo. "Tag, your it." He said dryly before going back to his comic book.

The little boy was on the floor in his underwear huddled around himself to keep warm. Sabo hauled him up roughly once more pushing the shirt over his head hastily.

"You get one free-be because you pissed Ace off, but only this time."

"And would it kill you to say something?" Ace piped up from his spot on the twin bed.

He looked expectantly at the kid but was met with the same vacant expression. "Whatever." He said turning over on his bed and pulling the blankets over him, clearly done with the two for the day.

Sabo glanced at Ace in annoyance. "I can always count on you." He said sarcastically. He turned to Luffy, "Whatever you do don't start crying, it pisses him off more than anything."

Luffy only blinked with the same vacant expression he had been wearing all night.

"You really are creepy." He grabbed the little boys arm and pulled him onto the bed shoving him to the far corner against the wall.

"Don't you dare push me off, it's bad enough I have to share a bed." He grumbled throwing the blanket over the kid carelessly. "Also it gets pretty cold at night so if you start to freeze curl up into a ball and try to stay awake."

He stared at his face a moment longer before giving up. "Geez kid your like talking to a wall."

"But more useless." Ace said from his bed without looking up.

Sabo ignored him and shut off the light, climbing into the bed next to Luffy, pulling his own blanket around him tightly.

Luffy lay still for what felt like hours, long after both the boys fell asleep. Silently he climbed over Sabo and slipped onto the worn wooden floor. He pulled the blanket around his shoulders tightly and walked over to the bedroom door and unlatched it, slipping out into the hallway. His bare feet pattered as he made his way to the front door. The house itself was run down and very small. It was pretty much two rooms and a living room making it easy for luffy to navigate. He undid the lock opening the door as far as the busted deadbolt would allow and squeezed outside. The blond boy was right, it was freezing. He pulled the ratty blanket closer. The yard was small and overgrown, weeds and random trash was thrown all over the yard. His bare feet got cut on some questionable half buried objects but he paid no mind. Instead he made his way over to the thorn bush where an old red baseball cap lay. The social worker hadn't noticed and continued walking, dragging Luffy along with her.

He picked it up fondly dropping down to his knees and staring up at the sky as he clutching the hat. The promise that the hat represented still fresh in his mind. It was going to be a broken one, he knew it, and he knew it was all his fault. The hats previous owner was gone and so was the promise he had made. They had told him he was 'in a better place.' Contrary to popular belief Luffy wasn't an idiot, he knew he was dead. But that didn't make it any easier.

"Liar." He hissed.

"_Liar." He yelled up at the red headed man who was grinning from ear to ear. "There is no way, you fought a sea monster, they don't even exist." The man shook his head, "It's true, but it took one look at me and fled, I guess I'm just that scary."_

"_As if." The little boy scoffed, "You wouldn't even scare a baby."_

_The man laughed and pinched the boys cheeks roughly, "Your such an uncute kid."_

"_I don't want to be cute I want to be strong." He yelled rubbing his now red cheek._

"_You get angry to easy," He laughed, "You need to laugh more." He grinned wildly, "Like me."_

"_Is that how you beat the sea monster." Luffy asked skeptically. _

"_It's how I beat life kid." The red haired man laughed. He once again grabbed Luffys cheeks pinching them into a smile._

"_There you go, just like that. When you feel like frowning smile."_

_Luffy looked up at him curiously, "Really?"_

_He laughed "This will defiantly make you less annoying." _

"_Shut up." Luffy said, frustrated his life lesson had turned into a cheap jab._

He lay there, blanket wrapped tightly around him staring up at the stars.

"Hahaha." He said more to the hat then anything.

"HAHAHA."

"HAHAHA."

"HAHAHAHA."

He placed the Hat on his messy black hair. "Whose cute now Shanks?"

**Yea so….If you want me to continue it more just tell me(if anyone actually likes this story). I might do one more chapter to really get to the point. I was just going to end it with them going to bed but seeing as this might be the last chapter I thought I had to end it a little better. But pretty much it is way more centered on Luffy Ace and Sabo then the whole Shanks thing. Sorry the ending was so corny but it is kind of hard to end chapters on broken promises and not be. Anyway let me know if you want me to continue, I promise the story does get better as Ace and Sabo slowly start to care about Luffy and each other. They're not on the best terms right now. (Also if your wondering about Falling into Pitch black I will defiantly get around to finishing it, I sort of forgot about it.)**


End file.
